It's Just Hair!
by shellbell33
Summary: Roman's on vacation due to a mandatory Family Function. Raw will be in town which means the WWE superstars are going to be there. Staying at the same hotel as Roman and his family. What happens when his lovers see a different dramatically changed Roman. I had to go there. It was just dying for me to write. HHH/The Shield and PunkRock


**It's Just Hair**

**Written by Shell**

**Crackfic**

**WWE **

**Pairings: Hunter/Dean/Seth/Roman: Punk Rock **

**Summary:** Roman's on vacation due to a mandatory Family Function. Raw will be in town which means the WWE superstars are going to be there. Staying at the same hotel as Roman and his family. What happens when his lovers see a different dramatically changed Roman.

**Author's Note:** Pure entertainment…And Roman's going to kill me. Tee hee. Wait….Hunter Dean and Seth are going to kill me. OH hell I'm doomed. Also, I'm making Roman the youngest out of his family. Still the oldest of the Shield.

Ratings Mature Some Adult situations.

I hope everyone enjoys the story! Reviews are welcome thank you everyone for reading :)

* * *

There are two things in life you need to know. One, never ever go drinking with your famous cousin and secondly never make a bet with your cousin and expect to win. Roman sighed as his cousin was grinning at him. He could just spear the cockiness out of that smile.

"Why are we doing this again?" Roman asked his cousin.

Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson grinned at his baby cousin. He adored his family especially his younger cousins Jimmy and Jay Usos, and Roman Reigns. He was so proud of them. Making their mark in the WWE. He was especially proud of Roman. From a tiny premature baby to a whopping six feet two inches tall young man. He can tell Roman is going to go far in the business. He'll have to work on his mic skills first and he'll help him with that.

"A bet is a bet cousin." Dwayne replied giving his cousin the most evil smirk like grin Roman ever saw.

"You're evil Dwayne. Pure evil. Black sheep of the family." Roman replied as his mouth dropped when he saw where his cousin was taking him. "Why are we at a salon?"

"To settle the bet. You lost and I won. I get to choose your humiliation." Dwayne grinned.

"Asshole!" Roman cried out.

"You love me" Dwayne grinned. "Come on Cousin. Time to pay the piper. And remember family honor is at stake if you don't go through it."

"Fuck."

"Sorry, I don't do incest."

"Yes but Punk does you." Roman grinned.

"Why yes he does. But at least I'm normal and have one lover." Dwayne retorted.

"Boring."

"It is not."

"It is to. At least with Hunter, Dean and Seth I have multiple orgasms and we go all night" Roman grinned.

"Are you even tight anymore?"

"What the fuck Dwayne?"

"Had to ask cousin because it seems you take all three up the ass?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Is that possible"

"Shut up. I'm not talking about my sex life anymore."

"You're blushing how cute. You're the only one in this family who blushes brightly like that."

"Stop laughing. I'll spear you unto next week."

"I told you I'm not into incest."

"God, your worse than Dean on his good days."

"I take that as a compliment. I like Dean and Seth."

"Also Hunter."

"Sorry cuz, I worked with the man. He and I didn't see eye to eye. Besides, he's rocking the cradle. Look at what he's doing to you boys."

"He loves us Dwayne and we love him. We take care of each other. We're truly happy." Roman smiled softly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Rome."

"I know and if anything happened, I know who to call. So can we go eat?" Roman asked hoping he could distract his cousin long enough to forget the bet.

"Nice try. Come on sore loser. Time to man up" Dwayne grinned as he led his somber cousin to his fate.

* * *

Roman and Dwayne made it back to the hotel two hours later after that horrible fate he had to go through. He was so going to kill his cousin. So going to kill the Rock for what he had to do. He cried. He literally cried when he had to sit in that death trap called a chair. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair as he remembered the torture that happened two hours ago.

_He glared as Dwayne laughed at him. As he felt the horrible steal blades coming closer and closer to his thick black mane. He tried to leave. He really did. But Dwayne probably called ahead telling the devils that he'll pay big time if they do this for him. That they needed straps to hold him down because once Roman found out what was going to happen. He would bolt._

_True enough, when Roman found out he had to be restrained and none too gently by his older and more experienced cousin. He glared at Dwayne as they strapped him in. Oh how he wished Hunter, Dean and Seth were here. They would save him but they weren't even in the same city. He struggled in the chair trying to find freedom that would be denied._

_He winced as the beautician came brought the evil weapon of mass destruction and then he closed his eyes as the first snip was heard. His heart was beating faster as tears gathered in his eyes. The hair he grew since high school and maintained until now is being taken by force from his head. He sniffled and eyes kept shut as he could feel those horrible scissors taking his pride and joy from him._

_Dwayne felt his heart clench when he saw the tears from his baby cousin. He knew how much the hair meant to the kid and yet he wanted take Roman down a notch and he thought this was the best way to do it. But now he's watching his cousin panic and fight and now in tears as each strands of hair fell from his head._

"_It's almost over Ro" Dwayne said softly. _

_Roman kept his eyes closed as the evil beautician cut his hair until the torture was over. He felt his cousin's hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see how ugly he become. How was he going to explain to his lovers that he is no longer beautiful without his long hair? He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His mouth went wide as he saw his hair on the ground. Oh fuck, they cut that much off! He ran his fingers through his now much short hair. He let out a sob. _

"_You okay Ro?" Dwayne asked. He admired Roman's new look. He looked pretty hot even without the long locks. He knew his cousin is truly upset and he didn't mean to make him feel that bad. But he did ask the beautician to cut the ten inches off. He had an idea and he knew it'll make Roman feel better in the long run._

_Roman looked at his cousin with sad grey eyes. He's falling into a state of depression. His hair is gone. It's silly he knew that but he spent the majority of his mid teen years to present growing his hair out. It was part of family tradition having long hair. Now it was all gone. "Eventually. This feels worse than losing the tag team belts."_

"_It'll grow back. Hey Ro, I have an offer to make you."_

"_I'm going to get you back for this. I hope you do realize this." Roman growled._

"_If you say so."_

"_I do say so. Paybacks are a bitch cousin." Roman hissed as he crossed his arms. _

"_Whatever. Do you want to hear my offer or not."_

_Roman rolled his eyes. "What is it?"_

"_This might make you feel better. But now that the locks are off. Why don't you donate the hair to Locks of Love?" Dwayne suggested. "A child would get great use of your hair."_

_Roman looked at the hair that was in Dwayne's hand. He smiled at that. A child could use the hair and it's going for a good cause. "The child would love it. Can we send it in?"_

"_Of course and if you want you could send a letter with an autograph." _

_Roman smiled brightly and then laughed. "Okay smart ass."_

"_Let's go get something to eat my treat and then head back before Uncle Sika hurts me." _

"_Dad? No I would worry about mom. She'll murder you." Roman grinned feeling better now._

_Dwayne gulped. Roman's mom could be quite mean when anything happened to her baby._

Roman sighed as he ran his fingers through now short hair. How was he going to explain this to his lovers? He stopped dead in his tracks when they got into the hotel lobby. There were a lot of people in the lobby. "What's going on?"

"Don't know? Let's go find out." Dwayne said as he let his cousin to see why the lobby was so crowded.

Roman walked behind his cousin as the made way to the front desk before he froze. He gulped as he recognized some of the people standing around and looking quite upset. He turned and scanned the crowd and then recognized almost everyone here. "Uh Dwayne. I'm going to go to my room now."

"Why? You said you wanted to know what was happening." His cousin stated and the turned to see what or rather who Roman was looking at. "It's your fellow coworkers and friends. Raw's in town. Hey there's Punk. We have go to see Punk. He doesn't need a room. He'll stay with me."

"Of course and you'll keep me up with the constant fucking you two would do. You hate me."

"Come on, I haven't seen Punk in forever. I want to see my man."

Roman sighed. "Lead the way. If my lovers see me. I hold you personally responsible."

Dwayne grinned as he led the way to where CM Punk was standing and next to him were Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. "Punk, my man. Didn't know you were hanging out with the Shield as of late."

Punk grinned at the sight at his Samoan lover. "Hey what can I say? Ambrose and Rollins and I have something in common. We love our Samoans."

"Hey, where is the big guy?" Dean stated trying to see where Roman is at.

Roman ducked out of the way of being spotted. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation with his lovers. At least not yet. Thank god there was a lot of people here that he can blend in. Maybe having short hair wasn't so bad. No one recognized him yet.

"He was right behind me?" Dwayne replied as he turned around and noticed his cousin disappeared. Trying to make his escape is more like it.

Seth scanned the crowd trying to look for a tall figure with long black hair. He couldn't spot him in this crowd. It sucked that booking over booked the hotel at the same time as other conventions were taking place.

"What happened? Why are you standing around in the lobby?" Dwayne asked.

Punk wrapped his hand around Dwayne's. "Overbooking. The management overbooked the hotel with other conventions so the hotel management are trying to find us rooms most are covered since some of the conventions ended and trying to get the rooms clean for us. Now that I know your hear babe. I don't have to have my own room."

"Good because I have plans for us tonight." Dwayne purred.

"Looking forward to it babe"

"We could share with Roman if we can find him." Dean stated as he tried to scan for his lover.

"Yeah, the lucky bastard got a really nice suite. California King Size bed and a Jacuzzi tub." Dwayne stated as he saw his cousin heading towards the elevator.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ROMAN!?" A shocked voice exclaimed.

'Fuck' Roman thought to himself as he was caught trying to escape. He turned to the voice who gave his position away and saw his cousin Jimmy caught him. He really is going to kill his cousin. "Hey Jimmy."

"OMG, what the hell." Jimmy just stared at his cousin. He walked around his cousin just to make sure he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. Then he ran his fingers through the short mane. "OMG YOU ACTUALLY DID IT."

"Blame Dwayne." Roman sighed.

"How the hell did that happen? How did you let it happen? OMG You know the fan girls are going to cry!" Jimmy stated.

"Jimmy what are you so excited about?" Jey stated.

"Look!"

"What?" Jey stated before he turned to Roman. His mouth just hit the floor. "Holy Shit…"

"Are you two quite done? I'm trying to head back to my room."

"More like trying to escape!" an amused voice chuckled from behind him.

"I really hate him right now."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL RO!"

"HOLY FUCK!"

"DAMN"

"Fuck" Roman sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair. He was instantly turned around and came face to face to his lovers and partners. "Hey Guys."

Seth was just flabbergasted as he just started at his Roman. No wonder he couldn't spot Roman in the crowd. His hair…His beautiful long thick curly black mane. It's gone. The hair he loved to run his fingers through, to grab and yank during sex is gone. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes. He just was floored. How could his lover his fellow submissive do this. Do this to his beautiful hair?

Roman winced as he looked at Seth and saw the tears gathering in his eyes. He looked down. Man Seth was devastated. He saw this. It wasn't hard to tell. The way Seth's body language spoke thousands to him. He sighed softly. "Hey Seth."

"How could you?" Seth stated softly as He touched Roman's head. His hair was still soft as ever just shorter. Hell lot shorter. "Your hair. Your beautiful hair."

"I'm sorry Seth" Roman stated softly he was still stinging at the loss of his hair.

"What happen Ro?" Dean stated as he ran his fingers through the short hair. He too was shocked at the new look Roman was sporting. He couldn't believe Roman would actually go through it. He had to admit he have a lot more respect for Roman for going through it. But it didn't mean he wanted his sub to do it. The fact that he didn't even ask Hunter or himself that he was going to cut his hair in which Roman knew that they all loved. He gave Roman a look that he was in trouble. Especially since Seth was clearly upset about the whole ordeal. He didn't like his boys upset.

"It's a long story." Roman stated softly. He couldn't look either of them in the eyes. He loved them too much and knew that they were clearly upset. But if they found out why he did it. They'll be pissed as hell. Honor meant something to him after all.

"What's going on here?" A new voice commented as he stepped up to the group.

"Daddy, Ro Cut his hair!" Seth exclaimed as he wrapped himself up in Hunter's arms and sobbed.

"WHAT!" Hunter roared and then got a good look at his other boy. His jaw dropped to the floor. Seth was right. The hair, the black, shiny, soft, thick, curls is gone. He was just shocked and really didn't know how to respond to this. He rubbed Seth's back who was clearly upset.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. He felt the hairs standing on the back and knew he was in trouble. "I can explain."

"I want to hear this." Dean smirked as Seth sniffled into Hunter.

"Not here." Roman stated.

"Why Not? I want to hear this to." Punk grinned.

"You have your boy toy who'll explain to you." Roman growled.

"You can't be still pissed about that" Dwayne grinned.

Roman just growled. "Not happy with you right now. I'm going to my room."

"Don't forget we have dinner with the family tonight Roman."

"I'll be there."

"Six tonight."

"I won't be late."

"Are you sure?"

"You better just concentrate on Punk. I'll get you back for this Dwayne. I promise you this." Roman growled as he headed towards the elevators with his lovers in tow.

* * *

Roman was quite the whole way to his room. He had to collect his thoughts and try to explain what happened? How it happened? And why it happened? He wasn't exactly looking forward to the explanations either. He observed his lovers as the elevator seemed to take it's time going to their floor. He watched how tense Hunter and Dean are. It might have been his hair but they own him. They own his body and soul. And he happily gives it to them to.

His eyes traveled to Seth and saw how distraught his lover was. He felt really bad. The last thing he wanted was to hurt any of them. But it was something he had to do. He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. It hurt to say the least that they were very upset that he lost his hair and not concerned about his feelings on the matter. It felt like all they wanted from him was his body and hair and not him at all. He hoped that wasn't the case because he was truly and utterly in love with all three men.

It seemed like forever but they finally made it to their floor. Roman exited the elevator and headed to his room. He pulled out the key card and opened the door for his lovers. "Your room gentlemen."

He watched as all three men entered their room and he put a do not disturb sign on his door. He then shut it and locked the door. He knew what was going to happen next. He was looking forward to it. He entered the room quietly as he watched all three unpack their things. He took a deep breath as he sat on the huge bed.

He felt his head tilt up and brown eyes gaze into his brown eyes. He can feel the intense gaze of Hunter baring into his soul. "So would you like to explain what happen to the silky locks of yours baby boy?"

"It's a funny story actually" Roman started.

"I don't see anything funny about it at all" Seth hissed.

Roman frowned. He's starting to believe that Seth didn't care about him at all. "Actually it really is Seth. Or is my hair and looks the only thing that matter to you."

Seth's eyes widen. How could Roman honestly think that? He loved Roman with all his heart. Every single thing about him. From his hair, to his quirky ritual involving his hair, to his shyness, to his kisses, to his sweet personality. Everything. How could Roman think he only wanted him for his looks? "How could you think that? I love you."

"Are you sure? Because the way you're acting it seems to me that my hair is the only fucking thing that's important." Roman growled as he crossed his arms glaring at Seth.

"Holy Fuck Roman. You expect me to be happy with it. Hell, this is a big change for you big man. Your hair! Holy Shit Roman! It's a major change and you want me to be happy about it!" Seth hissed back getting into Roman's face.

Roman stood up and glared into Seth's eyes. "I'm not expecting anyone to be happy about it. But damn at least give me some consideration! How do you think I felt when they started to cut my hair!? How do you think I felt when I felt the scissors clipped each strands of my hair!? The hair I started to grow out since I was a teenager! How do you think I FELT! I was humiliated and embarrassed! I fucking cried! So don't you fucking go high and mighty on how you hurt Seth! Because it devastated me!"

Seth shut his mouth. Yeah he took Roman's hair cut pretty bad and it hurt because he loved the mane but more importantly he loved Roman. He wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed his lips softly. He felt bad for having that little outburst. He really didn't consider how Roman felt about the whole situation. "I'm sorry Ro. I'm so sorry."

Roman closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Seth accepting the loving embrace and kisses he was receiving. "It's okay Seth. I didn't want to sound like a whiny bitch."

"You need to let us know how you feel Ro" Dean stated as he wrapped his arms around his two boys. He kissed Roman's cheek and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Keeping your feelings bottled up isn't good for you. "

"Nor is it good for your soul or anyone else." Hunter added as he wrapped his arms around the pair as well.

Roman kissed all three of his lovers before pulling away and took a deep breath. He should explain what happen. "Um about my hair I could explain. It really is funny from a certain point of view."

"Really Ro, going all Jedi on me now." Dean grinned.

Roman flicked him off and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Fuck off Dean."

"I'll be fucking alright. First the hair story." Dean grinned.

"Horny fucker" Roman sighed. "Well…um…let's see…how do I begin?"

"Whatever you do, Please don't start with Once Upon a Time." Seth stated.

"How about just saying it?" Hunter stated as he crossed his arms.

Roman took a deep breath. "Fine. It started three days ago. Dwayne and I went to a bar to relax and catch up with our lives without the family involved. So we're sitting there watching Smackdown having a few beers. One thing led to another and then we made a bet."

"I'm not liking where this is heading." Hunter stated.

"What kind of a bet?" Seth asked his curiosity got the better of him.

"A drinking contest."

"Damnit and I missed it." Dean growled.

"I knew I was right when I said I wasn't going to like this."

"Well not just an ordinary drinking contest. It was who can down the most shots." Roman stated with a blush. "I thought I could take him. I have a pretty good tolerance level. Oh how wrong I was."

"You didn't."

"I did. The conditions were whoever won got to choose the humiliation and the loser had to go through said humiliation because if we didn't then we would lose family honor. In my family honor means everything."

"You lost."

"Yep. I didn't know his tolerance level to alcohol was higher than mine." Roman shrugged.

"Oh Roman. How bad?"

"Don't remember. I believe it was around 30 that it got fuzzy. All I remember is I lost and woke up in my hotel room the next day with a killer hangover. I did learn a lesson though."

"What's that?"

"Never bet against your famous cousin and expect to win."

"Now stop that. Believe in us Rome. We'll get our revenge on The Rock." Dean stated he pushed Roman on the bed and straddled him. "Right now… I want to sink my teeth into this tight hot body I'm straddling right now.

Roman smirked as Dean took his hands and placed them over his head. "I'm in trouble hmm."

"Oh yes…You See Rome….Your body and heart belong to us. No one is allowed to do anything to it without our permission. Your hair was ours to do what we want with it. The hair" Hunter stated as he ran his fingers through the short locks. "Was ours. Seth grab the cuffs."

Seth licked his lips as he grabbed the cuffs from hunter's bad. "Want him on his stomach?"

"No. I want him to watch us as we take our turns fucking him so hard that he'll regret making bad choices in the last couple of days." Hunter stated as he grabbed the cock ring.

Roman moaned as he didn't resist as Seth cuffed him to the head board of the bed. He licked his lips as he was quickly stripped of his clothes. "Um Daddy, I have to attend dinner tonight."

"Oh, we'll attend the dinner with you. You just won't be able to sit comfortably through the whole thing." Dean grinned as he grabbed Roman's cock and stroked it until it got hard. He then placed a cockring on the hard member.

"Seth, you may go first. Release all you're pent up frustrations on his ass. Remind him who he belongs to." Hunter ordered.

"My pleasure. I'm going to so enjoy this Roman." Seth moaned as he stripped his clothes off and climbed between Roman's legs.

"Don't use lube. Make him feel it baby."

Roman whimpered. His lovers aren't small at all and no lube it's going to be a painful experience. Maybe he should have rethink the whole situation involving his cousin. He saw the lust in Seth's eyes and shuddered with anticipation. Yep he'll have to thank Dwayne later. He arched his back and let out a scream of pain as Seth pushed his thick cock into his hole. _Yeah, Thank you Dwayne for causing me to lose my hair and getting my ass punished._


End file.
